This invention relates generally to readily portable, insulation board shaping machinery, and more particularly to the hot wire shaping of insulation board to fit varying roof contours. Membrane roof systems of the type which are custom fit to the particular roof in the factory, and then installed at the job site to fashion an integrated one-piece roof covering, are being sold in ever-increasing numbers as roof coverings for flat and relatively shallowly pitched roofs. Such roof systems comprise a single-ply, flexible membrane of the type wherein a polyester scrim or fabric is ensheathed between thermoplastic top and bottom layers which permit easy seam welding at the job site, where the various prefabricated pieces are assembled and joined using hot air welding techniques, and secured in position on the underlying roof.
Frequently, the underlying roof comprises a corrugated metal roof panel having parallel ribs and valleys. When such metal decks are covered, either in new or existing structures, it is desirable to utilize insulation board between the metal deck and overlying membrane to provide insulation qualities as well as a smooth surface over which the membrane may be applied. It is, moreover, necessary to provide tapered insulation boards which, for example, decrease gradually in thickness in a sloped roof from the ridge line to the outer edge of the roof. In some instances it is necessary to provide compoundly tapered boards, i.e., tapered transversely, as well as longitudinally.
The shaping of the insulation boards to fit the roof contour, in the manner required, is a task best carried on at the work site, where the dimensions are relatively easily ascertainable, and fine adjustments can be made to achieve the required fit, since underlying roof decks are usually not normally exactly dimensionally uniform in character.
The machine to perform the various shaping jobs which are necessary should be readily portable in the sense that it can be moved from work site to work site, and the machine to be described has been designed so that it can be readily transported in a pick-up truck.